


Random Fun!

by A_Field_of_Starlight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Field_of_Starlight/pseuds/A_Field_of_Starlight
Summary: This is what happens when I am bored and profile surfing. You know those "list your favorite characters" things? Yeah, that's what this is. I just didn't feel like putting it on my profile. Some rather inappropriate questions, so rated T.Intended as an archive. Original work foundhere.





	Random Fun!

Title: **Random Fun!**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Hetalia - Axis Powers  
Author: A Field of Starlight  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: General  
Published: 05-28-13, Updated: 05-28-13  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,215

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Name twelve of your favorite Axis Powers Hetalia characters in any order.

_1) Hungary_

_2) Italy  
_

_3) Russia  
_

_4) Japan  
_

_5) Latvia  
_

_6) Lithuania  
_

_7) Estonia  
_

_8) China  
_

_9) HRE  
_

_10) Spain  
_

_11) England  
_

_12) Canada  
_

**1) Have you read a five/ten fic before? (Latvia and Spain)**

Um... No... I really don't think those exist... But you're welcome to write one and I'll read it!

**2) Do you think three is hot? How hot? (Russia)**

RUSSIA is not HOT! HE'S COLD! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! But I do think he's cute...

**3) What would happen if six got one pregnant? (Lithuania and Hungary)  
**

Um... She'd smack him with her frying pan and maybe scare him to death? I'm not really sure...

**4) Do you recall any good fics about nine? (HRE)**

Sadly, no. I've really only read fics about Germany finding out that he was HRE when he was little...

**5) Would seven and two make a good couple? (Estonia and Italy)  
**

Hm... Actually, they might. Their personalities are kinda opposites, so... Maybe.

**6) Four/eight or four/nine? (Japan, China, HRE)  
**

Well, considering that HRE was dead by the time Japan opened up to the outside world, AND he was in love with Chibitalia, I'd have to go with Japan/China. Although that's really weird, considering they're brothers.

**7) What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship? (Estonia, China, and Russia)  
**

Um... Blog about it? Then have to run for his life because Russia is chasing after him with his pipe chanting "Kolkolkol"?

**8) Make a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fic. (Italy and Lithuania)  
**

This is hard... how about: "Ve, I didn't know you were so nice!" "*sigh* Yeah, I lived with Russia, so lots of people stayed away from us..." Italy and Lithuania finally meet! What will become of this strange combination?

**9). Is there such a thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story? (Japan and Spain)  
**

Uh, I'd have to go with no. Hmm... that would be rather interesting, though...

**10) Suggest a title for a one/five Hurt/Comfort fic. (Hungary and Latvia)  
**

Uh... Well, considering both were behind the Iron Curtain... "The Future Will Be Brighter"

**11\. What kind of plot would you use for a three/eleven fic? (Russia and England)  
**

England reverts to his pirate days and randomly attacks Russia, who uses it as a chance to get more nations to "become one with Mother Russia".

**12\. Does anyone on your friends list read number seven het? What about nine slash? (Estonia and HRE)  
**

Uh, no. It's the other way around, I think... or at least with HRE... I don't think there are that many Estonia fics out there...

**13\. If you wrote a songfic about number six, what song would you chose? (Lithuania)  
**

Would it be cheating if I chose his character song (well actually the Baltic States' character song) "Peace Sounds Nice"?

**14\. If you wrote a two/three/six fic, what would the warning be? (Italy, Russia, and Lithuania)  
**

Violence, insanity, and lots and lots of PASTAAAA~! Hmm... That actually sounds fun...

**15\. What pick-up line might eight use on five? (China and Latvia)  
**

Aww, you're so cute aru!

**16\. Challenge: Write a drabblefic for ten/eight. (Spain and China)  
**

They would... um... have a food fight with tomatoes and churros and paella and rice and steamed buns and noodles?

**17) What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex? (Estonia, Italy, and Canada)  
**

He would wonder what the heck Italy was doing, then blog about Italy going crazy and humping the air. Poor Canada...

**18) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One? (Japan and Hungary)  
**

Uh... Japan suddenly goes samurai-ninja-badass on her? And they duel, him using his katana and her using her frying pan?

**19) Does anyone on your friends list read Seven slash? (Estonia)  
**

I really have no idea, and I don't really want to know, either.

**20) Does anyone on your friends list read Three het? (Russia)  
**

Um, maybe? Again, I don't really know.

**21) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven? (England)  
**

Oh, yes, definitely. I had a friend who drew... well, lets just say that some crossovers are scary... but cute... *cough*mylittlepony*cough*

**22) Would you write Two/Four/Five? (Italy, Japan, Latvia)  
**

Um, maybe I would write something where Latvia replaces Germany in the Axis? Is that even possible?

**23) What might Ten scream at a moment of great passion? (Spain)  
**

Oh, that's easy: TOMATOES! (Or rather, it'd probably be "tomates", considering that he's Spain...)

**24) When was the last time you read a fic about Five? (Latvia)  
**

Relatively recently. It was one with Fem!Latvia in it, paired with Russia. It was quite strange, but actually pretty interesting.

**25) What is Six's super-secret kink? (Lithuania)  
**

Well, he likes Belarus, but that's not really super-secret...

**26) Would Eleven shag Nine? Drunk or sober? (England and HRE)  
**

Uh. That's not even possible, not to mention unpleasant to think about. HRE is either dead or Germany, remember... Although if it were possible, he would probably be drunk.

**27) If Three and Seven get together, who tops? (Russia and Estonia)  
**

Russia. Definitely Russia. Although it would be extremely funny if Estonia did...

 **28) "One and Nine are in a happy relationship until Nine suddenly runs off with Four. One,** **broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Eleven and a brief unhappy affair with Twelve,** **then follows the wise advice of Five and finds true love with Two." What title would you give** **this fic? (Hungary, HRE, Japan, England, Canada, Latvia, and Italy)  
**

So... Hungary and HRE are in a happy relationship until he suddenly runs off with Japan. Broken hearted, Hungary has relationships with both England and Canada before listening to Latvia's advice and finding true love with Italy.

Need I point out the historical discontinuities in this? But that aside... "Frying Pasta".

**29) How would you feel if Seven/Eight was canon? (Estonia and China)  
**

Um, neutral? They're both relatively calm characters... Although it would be kinda strange...

**30) You're sleeping in your room and suddenly Twelve wakes you up and drags you downstairs to where Five, Six, and Eight have are having a drinking contest. Then, One bashes the door down with Nine close behind. What do you do? (Canada, Latvia, Lithuania, China, Hungary, and HRE)  
**

I'm sleeping when suddenly Canada wakes me up and drags me downstairs to where Latvia, Lithuania, and China are having a drinking contest. Then, Hungary bashes down the door with HRE close behind.

First of all, Canada is too polite to wake someone up and drag them downstairs. 2P!Canada, on the other hand... Yeah... Not thinking about that... I would probably ask Latvia, Lithuania, and China what Russia did to them (for some reason I picture them drinking vodka), then completely ignore Hungary and proceed to squeal over how cute HRE is and how come he's come back to life.


End file.
